Eso Era Antes, Esto Es Ahora
by South Wind Lost Soul
Summary: Imaginate vivendo en un mundo donde crees que todo es normal y de un dia para otro todo cambia te entreas de que eres especial y te encuentras compitiendo para representar a tu planeta contra todos los demas.


Eso Era Antes, Esto Es Ahora

La vida nos pone pruebas a todos, pasarla es cuando una de dos superas el problema o sabes como areglarlo. En esta historia vemos como las emociones nos traicionan y hacen que no nos fijemos en lo que en realidad importa.

Personajes

Toshirio- Un chavo inpredecible, siempre hace todo para sobre salir entre los demas. Pero tambien trabaja mucho para ser fuerte y protejer a sus seres queridos. Nunca se rinde y siempre trae una sonrisa aunque su pasado sea oscuro.

Kakashi- Un chavo que no es muy abierto no se expresa mucho excepto con Toshirio. Tiene una extrana forma de comunicarse con la gente. Practicamente es un misterio para sus companieros porque no saben mucho de su pasado.

Kyouya- Un chavo muy inteligente y capaz en todo lo que hace. Nunca déjà a nadie defraudado, lucha por el respeto de su padre. Pensaba que Toshirio era un estorbo para el pero ahora lo considera como su amigo y rival al mismo tiempo.

Rukia- Una chava totalmente interesante siempre cambia de humor de un momento a otro. Le gusta demostrales a sus companieros que ella no es un estorbo para ellos si no una ayudante.

Haruhi- Una chava en contra de la violencia pero eso no significa que no sepa peliar al contrario cuando es necesario la ultiliza. Tambien es muy decidida y cuando se propone a algo lo cumple al 100%.

Yoruichi - Una chava que al principio parece sin sentimientos pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta de quien de verdad es importante para ella y hace todo lo possible para cuidarlos. Le gusta actuar como idiota cuando de verdad es toda una genia.

Aizen- El representante De Estados Unidos para encontrar los 10 chicos mas talentosos del mundo. No se sabe mucho de el excepto que le gusta jugar con las mentes de los chicos.

Stephanie, Fernanda, Jasmine, Juanita, Andrea, Daniela, y Tania - Unas chavas que son companieras en el concurso de nuestros protagonistas

Eduardo, Bryan, Kevin, Allan, Rafael, Alfonso, y Juan- Unos chavos que son companieros en el concurso de nuestros protagonistas.

Cuento

En 1984 un meteorito cayo en el triangulo de las Bermudas, todos fueron a investigar pero encontraron absolutamente nada solo un pedazo de pierda o eso pensaron. Las investigaciones siguieron pero nada hasta que un cientifico llamado Robert M. Baxter crello encontrar algo. Una gente de la institucion lo vio como un hombre loco y lo encarcelaron. Las naciones unidas se comprometieron a nunca revelar estos 2 incidentes por 2 razones, la primera no habia caso y la segunda todavia no estaban seguros de que podria contener el meteorito. Pasaban los anos el cientifico Robert murio y luego las naciones unidas empezaron a creer que Robert tenia razon pero no podian ver lo que el habia visto. La verdad tomo 100 anos para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que Robert habia descubierto porque ese secreto se lo llevo a la tumba.

Es el ano 1994 el mundo empieza a cambiar hay mas tecnologia y la gente nunca se entero de ese incidente. Nacen 6 ninos a la misma hora y dia pero en diferentes mes y lugares del mundo. A la hora que todos nacieron es a las 2:45 a.m. En Inglaterra nace Kakashi, en Australia nace Yoruichi, en Estados Unidos nace Toshirio, en Japon nace Rukia, en Espana nace kyouya y en Mexico nace Haruhi. Kakashi nacio el 20 de enero, Yoruichi nacio el 20 de febrero, Toshirio nacio el 20 de marzo, Rukia nacio el 20 de abril, Kyouya nacio el 20 de mayo, y Haruhi nacio el 20 de junio. Los 6 ninos crecieron como ninos normales pero no lo eran. Por alguna razon el meteorito que habia caido hace 100 anos tuvo efectos en sus antepasados y se los pasaron a ellos. Estos chicos tenian mas fuerza que lo normal mas rapidez, abilidades, ect. Aunque a unos sus poderes les salieron primero que a otros.

El ano 2008 el mundo ha cambiado y tiene contacto con otros mundos y cada 100 anos 10 jovenes son escojidos para ir a representar a su mundo. Pero los unicos que saben sobre las relaciones con estos mundos es Estados Unidos. Los ninos se convierten en muchachos pero todavia no se conocen y sienten que son los unicos que tienen esos poderes. Aparece una nueva cara se llama Aizen quien representa a Estados Unidos en busqueda de los 10 jovenes. Aizen cita a los 6 jovenes para un concurso junto con otros 14. Los 20 jovenes llegan al concurso que iva provar sus habilidades para representar a su mundo contra Marte, Venus y Ceres. En Marte viven una sociedad de espirtus que son como humanos tienen el cuerpo conportamiento, ect solo les dicen espirtus porque pueden vivir en otro planeta. Esta sociedad de espiritus todos tienen poderes y es un honor concursar para eso. En Venus esta una sociedad de robots pero aun siendo robots tienen una Buena vida y viven como los humanos. En ceres viven todas las criaturas magicas se podria decir como magos, hechiceros, adas, dragones, ect.

Los 20 jovenes llegan a Nueva York donde el concurso se iva hacer. Ninguno de ellos se conocian y no sabian que todos tenian el don de tener poderes sobrenaturales. Aizen les da la bienvenida les dice que se hagan en casa porque ahi estaran un tiempo. Rapidamente los jovenes se conocen y hacen sus grupos. Desde el principio nuestros protagonistas se hacen amigos bueno casi todos.

Los Grupos

"Los Populares" – este grupo es formado por Eduardo, Bryan, Kevin, Allan

"Las Populares" – este grupo es formado por Andrea, Daniela, Tania, y Juanita

"Los Bromistas" – este grupo es formado por Rafael, Alfonso, Juan, y Ricardo

"Las Sangronas" – este grupo es formado por Stephanie, Fernanda, Yoruichi Jasmine, y Christina

"Sin Nombre" – este grupo es formado por Toshirio, Kakashi, Kyouya, Rukia y Haruhi.

Estos eran los grupos y todos se llevaban como en una escuela. Aizen probaba sus atackes velocidades y todo lo demas que tenian que ofrecerles. Los 10 que no quedaran todavia recibian un buen puesto de guardias del pais o la cuidad y les pagaban muy bien. Pero los 2 que hasta ahora resaltaban para Aizen era Toshirio y Kyouya. Toshirio por ser mal educado y el peor de sus companieros y Kyouya por ser el mejor de todos sus companieros. Kyouya veia a Toshirio como realmente un problema y un estorbo. Mientras Toshirio veia a Kyouya como un presumido arrogante a quien el iva derrotar en frente de todos. Kakashi siempre hacia lo mas possible para que los 2 se llevaran bien y habia tiempos donde se llevaban tan bien que formaban un buen equipo. Aizen tambien le interesaba Kakashi no por sus habilidades si no por los rumores de que el ya habia enfrentado a gente de los otros mundos. Tambien le interesaba su forma de expresarse porque no se sabia comunicarse muy bien con todos excepto con Toshirio. De las mujeres a el le estaba interesando Rukia por siempre querer superarse en la vida nunca quedarse en un lugar, tampoco era conformista. Tambien le interesaba Haruhi porque no le gusta peliar pero es un expert haciendolo y eso confundida Aizen (El consideraba eso interesante).

Pasan 2 meses todos ya saben para que estan ahi y que tienen que demostrar. Aizen decide darles una prueba de supervivencia en equipos de 5. La prueba iva consitir de poder protejer alguien mientras pasan 3 semanas siendo atackados por los otros equipos. Los que pasan son los que llevan a su persona "protegida" vida y que hagian sobrevivdo las 3 semanas como equipo. Los equipos fueron formados por lo que le parecia interesante a Aizen.

Equipos

Primer Equipo

Liderado por Kyouya

Toshirio, Kakashi, Rukia, y Harhui

Segundo Equipo

Liderado por Andrea

Bryan, Kevin, Juanita y Daniela

Tercer Equipo

Liderado por Alfonso

Eduardo, Juan, Tania, y Stephanie

Cuarto Equipo

Liderado por Fernanda

Rafael, Allan, Jasmine, y Yoruichi

Los grupos fueron asignados y les dijeron las reglas y a las personas pero no las sabieran hasta que las encontran en el bosque! Ahora todo depende de como se lleven y de como sepan usar sus abilidadaes. La sorpresa de todo hasta para Aizen es que nadie habia revelado sus verdaderos poderes asi que en esta prueba todos los secretos se ivan a romper. La prueba empezaba a las 5:00 p.m y eran las 2:00 p.m todos los equipos ya estaban reunidos hablando de como ivan a sobrevivir, mandarse senales, ect.

Finalmente lo que todos estan esperando ya son las 5:00 p.m, Aizen listo para abrirles las puertas a los 4 equipos. Les abre las puertas y ahora todo comienza. Nadie pierde el tiempo desde afuera se pueden escuchar los gritos de pelea. El cuarto equipo se agarra al primer equipo y les esta dando problemas. Mientras el Segundo equipo y el tercero se preparan para lo peor, argelan donde van a dormer y todo.

Fernanda- Todos estamos aqui?

Jasmine- Si, pero puedes escuchar que ya estan peliando verdad?

Rafael- No te procupes aqui nos tienes a Allan y a mi (riendose)

Jasmine- Como si los necesitarmos solo quiero encontrar a nuestra persona y aguntarlos 3 semanas

Allan- Porque actuas como si fueras la mera mera, porfavor te encanta la idea de pasartela con 2 hombres como nostros

Jamine- Ya callense

(Fernanda y Yoruichi golpean a Rafael, Allan y Jasmine)

Fernanda- No hagan tanto escandalo o a caso quieren que nos encuentren y atacken?

Todos- No, Perdon Fernanda

Fernanda- Esta bien entonces todos ponganse a trabajar y no gasten tanto su energia

El cuarto equipo se pone a trabajar y a segurase que nadie encuentre su base. Mientras el tercer equipo se procupaba por otras cosas.

Tania- Alfonso porfavor dime donde esta el bano de las mujeres

Todos (Muriendose De la risa)

Tania- Que es tan chistoso?

Eduardo- Porfavor princesita estamos en un bosque no en un hotel de 5 estrellas si quieres ir al bano ahi esta el arbol

Tania- Estas loco no soy animal salvaje como tu para hacer esas cosas

Todos (Ouch eso si dolio Eduardo)

Eduardo- Callense y para tu infomacion no soy ningun animal salvaje solo se vivir en todas las condiciones algo que tu princesita no puedes hacer

Tania- Mejor cierra tu boca o te ensenare lo que una princesita puede hacer

Eduardo- Ya lo se "NADA" (Riendose)

Alfonso- Ya basta ustedes dos si se quieren tanto diganselo nada mas

Tania y Eduardo –No me bromes asi Alfonso prefiero morir a que estar con (esta princesa) (este animal) (lo dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Juan- Ya vamos a escondernos que alguien vienen

Stephaine- Asi que tu tambien lo notaste vamos todos

Alfonso- Esta bien todos mission esconderse a el que encuentren prmero pierde el juego y los demas lo tenemos que ir a salvarlo

Eduardo- Ya escuchaste princesita te tenemos que ir a salvarte

Tania- Callate prefiero a que me maten antes que te de las gracias a ti por salvarme

El equipo 3 se esconde pero no sabia que la persona de la que se escondian era la que ellos tenian que encontrar y protejer. El equipo 1 y 4 siguen peliando pero nadie usa sus poderes solo se abientan cosas. Despues pasaron 20 minutos y la pelea finalmente termino ningun equipo gano asi que los dos se fueron felices. Ahora el equipo uno llega a un lugar que creen que es seguro y bueno para acampar.

Kyouya- Bien aqui nos quedaremos por este noche duerman lo que mas puedan hoy porque manana empieza la batalla por supervivencia, eso es todo

Toshirio- Eso es muy bonito y todo pero porque hablas como si solamente nos quedaramos a dorimir aqui hoy?

Rukia- Ahi Toshirio la respuesta es tan sencilla

Toshirio- En serio Rukia? Ps no la veo, porque los demas equipos se van a quedar a dormir las 3 semanas en un lugar y nosotros cambiando

Rukia- Nos cambiamos de lugar para que el enemigo no nos encuentre tan facilmente y podamos descancar mas tiempo en vez de estar procupandonos.

Kyouya- Muy bien Rukia me impresionas, aparentemente el unico idiota de nuestro equipo es Toshirio.

Toshirio- Que major callate si no quieres aparecer muerto manana

Kyouya- Aver intenta hacerme algo para que veas como te va a ti

Toshirio- Para de acutar como el mas genial de nosotros porque no lo eres yo lo soy

Rukia- (Riendose) Sinceramente Toshirio Kyouya comparado contigo parece todo un heroe

Toshirio- Tu callate que la unica razon porque lo defiendes es que te gusta

Rukia- Ahora si Toshirio te voy a matar

Rukia intent golpear a Toshirio cuando Haruhi la detiene, y ahora Toshirio aprovecha para golpear a Kyouya y Kakashi lo detiene.

Rukia- Que haces Haruhi no me digas que te gusta Toshirio, o si?

Haruhi- No seas idiota, la unica razon que te pare fue para que podieramos dormir y no se escuchados ni descalificados, porque si lluegas al final sin un miembro pierdes.

Rukia- A si perdoname Haruhi

Toshirio- Sueltame Kakashi le voy a dar su merecido a Kyouya!

Kakashi- No acabas de escuchar lo que dijo Haruhi?

Toshirio- Claro que si… que dijo?

Kyouya- No hay duda de que eres el idiota entre idiotas.

Toshirio- Que… CALLATE necesitas que un ejercito me detenga para que te de tu merecido algun dia el mundo vera que yo Toshirio sere el major que todos los heroes que el mundo ha visto

Kyouya- No me hagas rier ni sabes luchar

Toshirio- Acercate y veras que si se luchar

Kakashi- Toshirio porfavor calmate

Kyouya- Hasta ahora me di cuenta de que podias hablar

Kakashi cambia de humor y intent golpear a Kyouya pero Toshirio lo detiene

Toshirio- Kakashi a mi tambien me gustaria darle su merecido pero no vale la pena por ahora estamos en el mismo equipo

Kyouya- Mejor digan que tienen miedo

Rukia- Oye Haruhi no crees que Kyouya es lindo y guapo?

Haruhi- Que me dijiste algo?

Rukia- (como que no me escucho talvez si le guste)

Haruhi- Bueno si no me quieres decir me voy a ver a Toshirio y a Kakashi

Rukia- Porque te juntas con esos perdedores?

Haruhi- No son perdedores y como estamos en el mismo equipo ps es major llevarnos bien.

Rukia- Claro que no yo me quedare con el guapisimo de Kyouya

Haruhi- Eso es algo Nuevo ( Hablando sarcasticamente)

Kyouya- Ya es suficiente, no tenemos tiempo para esto todos a descansar!

Todos- Si senor!

Toshirio- Oye Haruhi porque tenemos que decirle senor a Kyouya?

Haruhi- Ay Tishirio ps solo lo hacemos por respeto

Toshirio- Yo no le tengo respeto a alguien que voy a derrotar

Kakashi- Yo tampoco despues de lo que me dijo

Haruhi- Oye hasta ahora veo que puedes hablar pense que eras mudo como no hablabas je je

Kakashi- (Recordando lo que le dijo Kyouya) No se vale Toshirio porque a mi?

Toshirio- No lo escuches tu eres tu, yo soy yo, y ellos son ellos (como siempre toshirio ensena una risa)

Kakashi- Tienes razon

(Interupiendo) Haruhi- No sabia que podias ser tan buena persona

Toshirio- Que me estas tratando de decir Haruhi?

Haruhi- Nada sabes hasta cuando te digo algo bueno haces que el momento se arunie

(Haruhi se va a reunir con Rukia)

Toshirio- Cual es su problema?

Kakashi- Si yo entenderia a las mujeres te responderiera pero como son seres complejos no ni entiendo de que hablan

Toshirio- (muriendose de la risa) Sabes pore so me cayes bien Kakashi

Kakashi- Igualmente Toshi sabes talvez le gustas a Haruhi

Toshirio- Que estas loco es obvio que a Haruhi le gusta Kyouya

Kakashi- En cierto o que dicen de ti Toshi

Toshirio- Que dicen de mi? Quien lo dijo? Le voy a dar una paliza.

Kakashi- Calmate Toshi y te dicen el idiota de los idiotas

Toshirio- Que van a ver cuando sea el major y venca a Kyouya, quiero ver que me digan eso

Kakashi- Aunque seas mas fuerte, yo creo que tu personalidad no va a cambiar

Toshirio- (riendose) Claro que no.. lo que me dijiste fue bueno verdad?

Kakashi- Ya vamonosos a dormir

Toshirio- Esta bien pero tu aun lado de Kyouya

Kakashi- Claro porque yo me puedo contener lo voy a matar despues de esta prueba je je

Toshirio- No si yo te gano

( Los dos caminan riendose cuando encuentran a alguien en su camnio)

Kyouya- Oigan no creen que se pueden dormir para que los demas dormamos

Toshirio- Ya vamos senor (habla sarcasticamente)

Kakashi- Disculpe senor imediatamente lo pongo a dormir

Kyouya- (se soprende que kakashi le sigua hablando) Claro

Todos estan durmiendo cuando derepende todos los equipos reciebren un invitado desafortunado.

Equipo 1

Kakashi- Senor que pasa?

Kyouya- Todos rapidos estamos siendo atackados

Toshirio- Yo voy y lo derroto solo

Rukia- Para de hacerte el heroe esto es serio que hacemos Kyouya?

Kyouya- Ps somos cinco Rukia tu juntate con Kakashi y atacka por el lado derecho, Haruhi tu con Toshirio por la derecha y yo por atras.

Toshirio- No te voy a dejar ser el heroe yo voy solo

Kakashi- Toshirio son ordenes mejor obedecelas por ahora

Toshirio- Esta bien

Rukia- (Porque me toca con el extrano que no habla para nada)

Kyouya- Listos atacken

Todos hacen lo que kyouya dice excepto Toshirio cuando era hora de que Kyouya detuviera al malo Toshirio aparece y lo hace pero no lo hizo bien .

Toshirio- Te tengo ha ha soy el mejor un super heroe

Desconocido- Eres un idiota lo sabias

Toshirio- Que, porque?

Desconocido- No sabes amarar nudos

Toshirio- Que?

El delincuente se escapa Kakashi lo agarra y lo déjà inconciente y lluego se lo da a Kyouya. Todos quedan impresionados excepto Toshirio.

Toshirio- Buen trabajo Kakashi

Kakashi- Gracias Toshirio que dices de mi

Toshirio- Eres el mejor amigo de todos

Kyouya- Gracia Kakashi, y tu Toshirio esto todo fue tu culpa si ubieras seguido mi plan Kakashi no tuvo que aver hecho eso.

Toshirio- Estas celoso que el es mejor que tu (riendose como siempre)

Rukia- Para de rierirte idiota

Haruhi- Rukia dejemosle este asunto a ellos

Rukia- (Porque me da la impression que le empieza gustar Toshirio o acaso le gusta Kakashi? Cual de los dos es?) Oye porque actuas raro

Haruhi-(De que me habla??) A que te refieres con actuar raro?

Rukia- (Porque te haces la mensa) Me refiero a que ahora no se pero estas protejiendo mas a Toshirio y Kakashi… Porque?

Haruhi- Porque ellos son parte de nuestro equipo asi que nos tenemos que ayudar entre si y derrotar al enemigo y no a tus aliados.

Rukia- Si tu lo dices (no le creo, voy a ver y averiguar quien le gusta)

Kyouya- Ya todos calmense mejor vamos todos a descansar

Todos- Si

EQUIPO 3

Tania- Oigan dejen de aser ruido quiero dormir!

Juan- Estamos siendo atacados

Tania- Que? Porque? Que equipo es?

Juan- Vamos Tania ven conmigo prometo protejerte de ellos aunque me cueste mi vida (Juan pone un sonrise de confianza y de heroe)

Tania- Si muchas gracias Juan te debo una

Juan- (Si salimos a comer ya me la pagas) (Se puso rojo de su pensamiento con Tania)

Tania- Oye Juan estas bien?

Juan- Si claro vamonos… si quieres agarra mi mano (Nuevamente se pone rojo)

Tania- No gracias no quiero ser una molestia

El delincuente se dulpica y ahora cada miembre del equipo 3 tienen a 5 personas a quien deben derrotar.

Eduardo- Alfo que hacemos?

Alfonso- No es obvio derrotar a estos idiotas

Stephaine- Segumios jugando el juego

Alfonso- Siempre lo estamos jugando (lo dice en modo genial)

Tania- Que hacemos?

Juan- No te procupes ya te dije que yo lo voy areglar

Tania- A si perdon

Juan- (Yo no puedo derrotar a 10 hombres sin usar mis poderes pero quiero quedar bien en frente de Tania… Que hago?)

Juan empieza a attackar a sus oponentes derrota a 1 llego3 despues 5 asi. Lluega al 10 y ve que ahi algo diferente en el # 10. Empieza a ver que nada sirve entonces sigue insitiendo con atackes directos/

Juan- Que pasa? Porque no te puedo tocar?

Delicuente #10- Apenas lo notaste ahi que ver que todos en este equipo son debil y idiotas.

Juan- Te derrotare y me quedare con la Gloria no importa lo que pasa

Delicuente #10- No mientas si de verdad me quieres derrotar usa tus poderes.

Juan- Claro que no…. solo gente fuerte puede ver mis poderes

Delicuente #10- Te vas arrepentir de esa decicion

Juan- Que empieze la diversion (con una risa en su cara)

Delicuente #10- Que es tan chistoso?

Juan- Que te voy a derrotar y quedarme como heroe en frente de Tania

Delicuente #10- Que patetico ni me vas a ganar pero nada cuesta sonar

Juan- Callate ya a peliar!

Empiezan a peliar los dos y pues sinceramente a Juan se le hace dificil y se ve obligado a usar sus poderes pero el sigue resistiendo porque no los queria usar. El delincuente empieza a usar el poder del aire contra Juan. Juan se queda pensando y lluego atacka.

Juan- (Que se supone que voy hacer ahora es muy fuerte)

Delincuente- Oye tienes algun poder o eres un simple humano que tuvo suerte de meterse aqui?

Juan- Que tu callate! (Controla el aire asi que, que voy hacer?.. Lo tengo) Oye grandulon en cuanto tiempo quieres morir?

Delincuente- Y aun perdiendo todavia no sabes cerrar tu bocota

Juan- Bueno no puedes saber que estoy perdiendo porque la pelea verdadera no ha empezado. Prometi protejer a Tania y lo hare a todo costo!

Delincuente- A esa Tania la quieres mucho verdad?

Juan- Si, porque la pregunta

Delincuente- Eres un idiota, cuando protejes alguien ellos se aprovechan y te dejan y lluego te sientes como idiota porque te das cuenta que en realidad no conocias a esa persona.

Juan- Eso no es siempre cierto y a mi no me va pasar nunca.

Delincuente- En serio? Entonces donde esta esa tal Tania

(Tania estaba escondida entre los arboles viendo cuando puede atackar a el delincuente a sorpresas)

Juan- (Empieza a buscar y no la encuentra) Yo le dije que se fuera ella no me abandon

Delincuente- Ay que ver que de verdad estas ciego hermano

Juan- Como estamos a solas te dire a ti una verdad que no le puedo contar a Tania. En realidad estoy

Un ruido distrae a los dos oponentes. De repente salen muchos mas delincuentes y ninguna ayuda! Juan empieza a sudar, a procuparse y a darce cuenta que talvez el delincuente decia la verdad y lo abandonaron.

Delincuentes- Llegamos tarde, jefe?

Delincuente #10- Claro que no al contario van a ver como acabo con este idiota. Ahora te voy a ensenar mi ataque y seras honrado a morir por el… ahora despierta CERO! Este es tu fin. (Cero es el ataque del Delincuente)

Juan- (Que Hago Ahora.. sera que este es mi fin) (Bueno por lo menos Tania escapo y eso es un gran logro pude morir por ella)

Cero se acerca a Juan y parece que el ha perdido todo interes para seguir se siente tracionado, enganado, y debil. Cuando de repente alguien sale de los arboles, y todos se quedan sorprendidos especialmente Juan, y el Delincuente detiene su ataque.

Tania- JUAN!!! No puedo creer que te vas a render sin usar tus poderes por dios y pensar que te iva a ayudar pero no vales la pena si te rindes. Porfavor lucha no quiero que mueras de esta forma.

Delincuente #10- Que eres tu solamente? Entonces Sigamos otra vez Cero acabalo!

Juan lo esciba y le dice a Tania- Tania porque no te fuiste por dios lo iba a mata depues de que tu haibas escapado.

Tania- Como puedo dejarte si soy tu protectora!

Juan- (Se pone rojo y sonrie) Esta bien entonces acabemoslo

Juan empieza a sacar sus poderes, empieza a poder tener mas velocidad, y agilidad en pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tania- (Eres sorprendente Juan.. pero me pregunto dos cosas una porque no sacabas tus poderes y dos que le ivas a decir de mi a ese delincuente.)

Juan termina la pelea rapido y lluego regresa a su campamento con Tania. Los dos preguntandose que paso con los demas de su equipo. En el camino empiezan hablar..

Juan- Oye Tania que pensaste de mi en accion?

Tania- Que si no te veria gritado estuvieras muerto

Juan- (En serio eso piensas? Se pone algo depre) Creo que tienes razon

Tania- Pero aunque seas un idoita gracias por protejerme eres una Buena persona me agrada conocerte

Juan- (Se pone alegre y rojo) En serio? Genial.

Llegan a su campamento y todos los miembros los estaban buscando, Juan se siente algo feliz. Pero tambien el y Tania notan que muchos de sus companieros estan heridos.

Eduardo- Miren quien por fin lluego de su noche romantic je je

Tania- Claro que no idiota estabamos luchando

Juan- Tiene razon no hicimos nada de eso (Se puso rojo cuando hablo)

Alfonso- Eduardo Ya Dejalos nos vez que vienen cansados, que bueno que estan bien porfavor descansen que no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Juan y Tania- Si muchas gracias senor

La primeras 2 semanas pasan y hay 2 equipos que todavia no encuentran a su persona y se empiezan deseperar. Los dos equipos qu eencontraron a su persona es el Segundo equipo y el cuarto. La persona del Segundo equipo se llama Ashido y la del cuarto se llama Saka. Los equipos 1 y 3 estan en lios ya que si no encuentran a su persona en una semana periden el desafio. Kyouya empieza a procuparse y elabora un plan.

Kyouya- Oigan tengo algo importante que decirles

Toshirio- En serio? Tu? (sarcasticamente)

Rukia- Idoita ay que escuchar a Kyuoya-sama

Kakashi- Que se le ofrece Kyouya

Haruhi- Me pregunto porque esas siendo formal Kakashi???

Kyouya- Ya que todos estan aqui les dire que con mis Fuentes he averiguado que ya dos equipos tienen a su persona y solo nos faltan a nosotros y al equipo 3.

Kakashi- como recomienda usted que hagamos para encontrar a nuestra persona?

Kyouya- Pues dividirnos y buscar y el que lo encuentre tiene suerte y lo trae de regreso

Toshirio- Esto no pasaria si tuvieramos un buen lider.

Kyouya- Que dijiste idiota?

Toshirio- Tu me escuchaste no tarmudie o si?

Kyouya- Eres un insolente

Toshirio- Y tu un persumido arogante que queda bien en frente de las mujeres

Kyouya- Es mi culpa que las atriaga y tu no

Toshirio- No porque ellas son las idiotas

Rukia y Haruhi- Que dijiste?

Toshirio- Perdon no se lo decias a ustedes si no a las otras

Rukia y Haruhi se acercan a pegarle a Toshirio en la cabeza, pero fueron detuvieras por Kakashi.

Rukia y Haruhi – Kakashi?

Kakashi- Oigan no sean brusacas el dio que no era para ustedes o no

Kyouya- (Soy yo o Kakashi siempre rescate a Toshirio.. me pregunto porque quiere tanto a un idiota como Toshirio)

Kyouya- Bueno manana salimos buscar a nuestra persona

Todos- Manana?

Kyouya- Si porque Toshirio tiene razon

Todos- La tiene y Toshirio- La tengo?????

Kyouya- Si nos debemos de conocer major para ser un major equipo asi que nos diremos todo… bueno solo lo que quieran decir

Toshirio-(Porque quiere que nos digamos…. A ya se quiere saber como derotarme porque soy demasiado fuerte pero no le dire je je)

Kyouya- Como el lider yo empiezo me llamo Kyouya Ukitake tengo 14 anos y mis poderes bueno varian asi que no los puedo explicar muy bien pero los veran en accion. Mi mejor amigo murio por mi culpa no puede ser fuerte y lo vengare porque el era como mi hermano. Eso paso cuando solo teniamos 8 anos jugando aparecio un Espada me iva matar a mi y el se puso en el medio y se murio en mis ojos si yo ubiera sido mas fuerte lo viera salvado eso es lo que me motiva a ser mas Fuertes quiero que nadie muera en frente de mi otra vez hare todo lo posible. Tambien lucho por impresionar a mi padre que piensa que soy un total fracaso.

Todos- (Pensando lo mismo no pense que Kyouya luchara por ese sueno que no es egoista.)

Rukia- Yo sigo pues me llamo Rukia Abrama y tengo 14 anos mi historia pues es algo rara porque cuando


End file.
